Singing For You (JohnKat)
by sassy flowers
Summary: Roxy and Karkat would be great drinking buddies. Humanstuck, Schoolstuck. Karkat is bitching and Terezi takes him on a vacation. There he meets a drunken blonde gal who inspires him and gives him confidence to tell a certain crush a secret he's been keeping for five years. Pairings inside. (BOTH PRE SCRATCH/POST STRATCH ALPHA KIDS I KNOW I'M HORRIBLE.) Cover Art by ManaOoney
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I never really introduced myself in my writing, did I? Oh, well! I'll do that right now...

Hello, I am **sassyflowers**. My friends call me **Lisa**. Well, my family does but I have gotten used to being called that. You can call me **sf**, **Lisa**, or simply **sassy**. Whatever works for you.

I love love LOVE writing. Not just fic, but my own stories. So, yeah. That's a thing.

And this is my second fanfiction I've wrote so far. I'm still pretty pissed at my past DaveVrisk. I could've done better. I'm working on a BUNCH of fics right now and some are actually finished but I'll put up this for now. Stop! It's JOHNKAT time. (Or IS it?)

Pairings: past KatNep, Daverezi, DirkJake, CottonCandy, possible Karkat/Roxy and Karkat/Jane?, hints of DirkRoxy, SolFef, EqAra, aaaaaaaand hints of JohnVris.

Enjoy! See you after the end of the chapter.

* * *

===Chapter 1===

===Be Karkat.

(YOU ARE NOW KARKAT, FUCKASS. You can manage to curse in every sentence, good for you!)

"Fuck the goddamn cold," Karkat grunted as he slammed the door behind him, putting the keys Terezi gave him back in his sweater pocket. He shivered and sighed as he entered the warmth of the apartment; it was in the middle of winter, but he decided it would be a great idea if he left without that ridiculous red coat Terezi got him for his birthday. Gog, he was such a fucking idiot. He sighed as he was warmed up again, walking up the steps. He got to the second floor, and to Terezi's door, A13. He didn't want any of the asshole neighbors bothering him again; it became routine for everyone in this apartment that A13 would never be touched, because he would always put up a piece of paper on the door labeled: _FUCK OFF._

He took out the keys again, always frowning at the key chain they were on. It was a little Cancer symbol, since his best friend got it for him on his birthday; she was so bizarre. Whatever. He entered the room, and ripped out a piece of paper from Terezi's drawing journal. He frowned as he saw drawings of Terezi's long time boyfriend Dave in there.

"_Jegus fuck_, why is she so gross about things?" he said quietly. Well, he had to admit she was really good at drawing; Dave looked pretty realistic, but still totally stupid and dumb. Nice one, Terezi. He wrote his warning paper, and opened the door to the apartment again, taping it to the front. He shut it loudly. Walking back in, he grabbed Terezi's laptop and turned it on.

Password.

"Fuck, let me think," Karkat said. He typed in Dave Strider. Sure enough, it let him in. Smirking, he thought to himself, _"Heh, pretty pathetic, Terezi." _Karkat started blushing as he thought of his own phone's password, his forever and always crush, a really dorky kid.

"_Well, that doesn't count, because we're not together, and probably never will be,"_ he thought in his head. _"Gog, I hate myself, I'm such an asshole, and a hypocrite." _No wonder he needs "special help." He feels like he's alone most of the time. Well, he has his ukulele, since he brings it with him everywhere. But the reason he knows how to play is a depressing story.

He recently has been taking anger management, as a result of one of his mental breakdowns, a few months earlier. He accidentally hurt his mother, and she ended up with a cast in the hospital for three weeks, and how it happened, Karkat wouldn't like to mention.

(THAT'S RIGHT, FUCKWAD. IT'S NONE OF YOUR FESTERING BULGE FONDLING FUCKING BUSINESS.)

He wouldn't tell anyone, not even Terezi. She never would pry at him, and that's one thing he liked about her, also since they were friends since the fourth grade. His therapist told him doing something, like playing an instrument, would help him. But, for some reason, it made him feel worse.

He went on Pandora through his account, and played the Pierce the Veil Radio, his favorite band. They are AWESOME. He turned on Terezi's speakers as well, and turned the volume all the way. Yeah, he knew some people didn't like it, but Karkat couldn't honestly care less.

He walked around her house, and went into her extra room, where she lets him hang out. She specifically warns him never to enter her room, and he seriously does not want to know what's in there. He grabbed a bunch of extra blankets in the closet that Terezi put there for him, since she knows he hates being cold and put he lay on the bed. He took out his ukulele from its case, and started playing, singing random notes that popped into his head. It's not like it would even help, anyway, but here goes nothing:

_"I love to hate on everything,_

_But you know what? Fuck you,_

_I can do what I want..."_

What? That doesn't even... Okay, think of other things. His therapist told him to sing about more practical things, maybe life. Yeah, that sounds good:

_"The world around me is upsetting,_

_Maybe 'cause of me..._

_How complicated life seems to be getting,_

_But I don't want it to be..._

_Everything I've been regretting,_

_Why does it always happen to me?_

_Everything stupid thing I say..._

_I can't take all the pain,_

_I'll never able to win this game,_

_Nothing will ever be the same,_

_How can I ever survive today?_

_How is anyone able to put with me,_

_How stupid they all must be,_

_'Cause no one will ever be able to see,_

_The real me..."_

Well, shit. There goes his sanity again, drooling all over his crush and singing about him. He must think he's a fucking weirdo or something...

_"I'm afraid I might be denied, __I am terrified of what I hide,_

_Of what I feel inside, I __want him by side..._

_It has always been like this, i__t's only him I'd like to kiss,_

_But I'd always ridicule, __And make him look like a fool,_

_It's only him I diss.._

_It's always been this way, e__ver since that fateful day,_

_Where we would stand and say, i__t's all gonna be okay..._

_Cause when I'm with you, __I don't know what to do,_

_With my pathetic fucking self..._

_How can you put up with me?_

_How stupid you must be, e__ven with if you're the only one to see,_

_The real me..._

_Sha da da da, sha da da da da..._

_All you really do, i__s make me look like a fool,_

_Unintentional ridicule, __I'm still a lovesick fool,_

_I'm still a fucking fool..._

Okay, this is stupid..."

Karkat stared at the ceiling for a while. He put the ukulele back in its case and dropped it on the floor. He bit his lip, sighing angrily and turned over on the bed on his stomach. Looking to his right, he saw some Terezi's weird scalemate plush toys on the carpeted floor next to the bed. He rolled over, and fell on the ground. Looking at them just made him shudder, he wondered what the hell she even did with them. He started feeling sleepy, but he couldn't sleep. He thinks he became an insomniac or something. Lately he hasn't been sleeping and Terezi's all worried for him. She got him sleeping pills. Lately, Terezi had to sleep with him and sing him lullabies. It was so crazy at first. She usually has this really snarky and snobby voice that made her sound like quaint and business like, but when she sang to him her voice became soft and sweet and sort of high pitched like Jade's but it so quiet and beautiful. It was as strange as... Karkat's mixed emotions.

And now all he could do was think about John. Dammit! Wasn't the plan for today to _not_ think about him?!

...John Egbert. That guy was such an oblivious dumbass to so many obvious things, and yet... Karkat loved him so much. He couldn't bring himself to hate the boy, fuck, he was in love with that boy, so much so he writes songs about it. He even writes about what goes on in his life. He doesn't care what his therapist says, it's not a fucking diary. It's more of Karkat bitching and moaning about everything. Well, about John. He turned on his phone, and went on his notes. He clicked on one very long note he called, _Screw Writing Things Out, This Is America For Fuck's Sake_, and he continued his next entry:

WELL, WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO NOW? ANOTHER DAY, ANOTHER SORROW. I SKIPPED SCHOOL AGAIN, I CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO LOOK AT JOHN AGAIN. YET, I DON'T EVER WANT HIM TO LEAVE MY LIFE. I WISH THAT I COULD BE BY HIS SIDE FOREVER, AND LOVE HIM AND HE WOULD LOVE ME BACK. BUT, IT'S ALL POINTLESS. I LOVED HIM SINCE THE SIXTH GRADE, AND NOW LOOK AT WHERE WE ARE. I'M A FUCKING JUNIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL, AND I STILL CAN'T MAN UP ALREADY. THIS SUCKS SO MUCH, WHY CAN'T I DO IT? WHY IS IT SO HARD TO JUST LOOK HIM IN THE EYES AND TELL THE TRUTH?

BECAUSE, THE TRUTH IS UGLY. HE'LL PROBABLY JUST LAUGH IN MY FACE, AND SAY, "HAHA, I'M NOT A HOMOSEXUAL." I WISH I COULD JUST SAY, "WELL, I CAN CHANGE THAT." HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT I WOULD DO TO HIM. I WANT TO FEEL HIS NAKED BODY ALL OVER, AND CLAIM EVERY KISS FROM HIM TO BE MINE. I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH JOHN, AND SLEEP WITH HIM AFTER. I WANT TO WAKE UP IN THE MORNING, AND SEE HIM LYING DOWN NEXT TO ME, STILL SLEEPING, AND ME KISSING HIM. I WANT HIM.

NEVER GOING TO FUCKING HAPPEN.

WELL, AT LEAST WE'RE STILL "SORT OF FRIENDS", EVEN THOUGH I'M JUST A DICK TO HIM. I ACT LIKE I HATE HIM, AND I WOULDN'T BLAME HIM IF HE HATED ME. I WISH I COULD CHANGE, BUT I GUESS THAT WOULD TAKE A MIRACLE, BUT EVERYONE KNOWS THOSE ARE JUST A BUNCH OF LIES THAT NEVER EXISTED. "LIFE IS FULL OF MIRACLES", HAHA, THAT'S A LOAD OF BULLSHIT. THAT'S WHAT GAMZEE IS WRONG ABOUT. LIFE ISN'T A BUNCH OF MIRACLES. IT'S JUST... ANGER. AND TEARS. IT'S JUST A BIG JOKE PULLED ON EVERYONE, SO WE COULD ALL FEEL LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT. WELL, AT LEAST THAT'S HOW I ALWAYS FEEL. LOOK WHO'S LAUGHING NOW? FUCKING SON OF A BITCH. I JUST WANT TO DIE AND BE DONE WITH LIFE ALREADY. BUT, BEFORE I DO THAT, I HOPE I CAN AT LEAST STOP BEING A FUCKING WIMP.

After finishing, Karkat blushed, and thought of John being naked. He would have multiple sex fantasies of him and John, in multiple situations, even during classes, but it would take, well, "motherfucking miracle", for this to ever happen.

He heard his phone beeping.

Message from: arsenicCatnip

Great, what does she want?

arsenicCatnip [AC] started trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

AC: :33 *ac perks up adventurously and curls her tail around karkat*

AC: :33 *she wiggles her rear end a bit and says hello there karkitty!*

Karkat smiles a little at her messages. He responds to her, a little involuntarily to roleplay, but that was his special way of talking to the sweet girl.

CG: KARKAT CAN'T BELIEVE HE HAS TO SINK THIS LOW.

CG: KARKAT CAN'T BELIEVE HE'S ROLE PLAYING WITH AN AUTISTIC WHILE DROWNING IN HIS OWN TEARS AT TEREZI'S.

CG: KARKAT MYSTIFIES IN INFINITE BEFUDDLEMENT OVER THE FACT THAT YOU ARE PRESENTLY ROLE PLAYING WITH HIM. HE ASKS AREN'T YOU GONNA GET IN TROUBLE?

AC: :33 why would i?

AC: :33 i mean *ac asks why would i? curiously*

AC: :33 *ac has a free purriod, thanks to being in the student pouncil*

CG: YES AND KARKAT CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT.

CG: KARKAT THINKS ABOUT THAT A BIT AND WONDERS HOW SHE MANAGES HERR TIME. HE ASKS HOW IS SHE ALMOST FREE FOR EVERYTHING AND YET YOU SHE IS HELPING IN THE ANIMAL SHELTER, THE STUDENT COUNCIL, THE ANIME CLUB, THE COSPLAY GROUP AND THE ART CLUB, YET SHE HAS SO MUCH FREE TIME ON HER HANDS?

CG: WAIT, KARKAT MEANS PAWS.

AC: :33 hehe! *ac shrugs and says well because im purrwerful! and im nepeta ;33*

CG: WELL, THAT'S TRUE.

CG: WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW?

AC: :33 im selling a few baked goods in the hallway

AC: :33 we have sold twenty cocoa cutie ones and two trays of brownies!

AC: :33 its good business right now :))

CG: IT SOUNDS LIKE GOOD BUSINESS

AC: :33 yup yuppitty yup!

AC: :33 but karkitty why arent you at school? :(( *ac frowns sadly that her furriend isnt with her at school and cuddles him in his lap*

CG: KARKAT ROLLS HIS EYES AND SOFTLY PETS NEPETA ON HER HEAD. KARKAT ANSWERS HE DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL BECAUSE IT'S FULL OF A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES. WELL, NOT YOU

AC: :33 *ac purrs and nuzzles her head into his hand and licks her paws, stretching out and curling into a furry furriendly ball again*

AC: :33 yay! karkitty we made another sale! :DD

CG: THAT'S GOOD. BUT WHAT ARE YOU SELLING THEM FOR?

AC: :33 im not exactly sure but i think from what kanaya and equius told me it was to raise money furr something

CG: WELL DUH. THAT'S WHY THEY'RE SALES.

AC: :33 brb ill ask kanaya next to me right now!

AC: :33 ok it was to raise money to increase the number of books in the library

AC: :33 thats great! i love books :33

CG: YEAH, I KNOW YOU DO.

AC: :33 well i hope i can see you soon! i miss you a lot already

CG: HEY, I MISS YOU TOO. I JUST CAN'T RIGHT NOW. LIFE'S HARD RIGHT NOW, BUT I PROMISE YOU, SOON I WILL BE AT SCHOOL AGAIN. I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT.

AC: :33 is it about your mom? :((

AC: :33 wait, you dont want to talk about it sorry!

AC: :33 okay, i have to get back to sales now so bye and i love you!

CG: ME TOO.

CG: ABOUT YOU, I MEAN.

AC: :33 hehe! :DD

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Karkat smiled crookedly. He was happy they were still friends, even if they dated for about a week and he decided to call it quits. He thinks she's still pretty much obsessed with him, but whatever. Why not? At least someone still cares. He doesn't want to lose her, or anyone for that matter. He's already made a list of the people he really, really needs. He likes to make lists:

Well, just the top seven:

1: John Egbert, for obvious reasons...

2: Terezi Pyrope, because she loves him and cares for him and she lets him stay with her, he swears, if he was at his house, he would probably be dead already. Terezi is like his sister.

3: Kanaya Maryam, because she's basically like his second mother. Or at least, she sure does treat him like a son. Except she's extra nosy and always wanting to know what's his deal, and always meddles. God, he loved her with all of his heart.

4: Nepeta Leijon, because she still loves him in a romantic way and actually wants to be around him and doesn't make a fuss over his bitchiness. She's the only person that loves him back they he wants John to like him.

5: Gamzee Makara, because even though he's a totally stoned asshole sometimes, he's good to Karkat and he's one of Karkat's best friends. He talks to him from time to time whenever he feels there's no one else to help. Gamzee is always there for him. He's always been there for Karkat. Or at least, he was until recently.

6: Sollux Captor, he talks to Karkat a lot through online gaming. Recently, on this online game called Sburb, which is basically the hot shit right now at school. Sollux is everything Karkat wants to be, he's an awesome hacker, people like him, he's got a hot girlfriend. But he acts like he hates himself, and Karkat is there for him to tell him that he hates himself more Sollux would ever hate himself.

Finally, 7: Jade Harley, though he'd never admit this. It's because she acts like an annoying little sister that bugs him all the time, always wanting to know what's wrong, and yelling at him and telling him to stop being stupid and go for what he wants. One time, he broke down and cried into her arms. She just held him and shushed him, telling him it's all going to be okay.

In a way, he also felt like he needed Eridan too, but for selfish purposes. The fact that Eridan is _so_ desperate for love advice and how he's asking Karkat for help is pretty pathetic of him, and it makes Karkat feel a little better about himself, well, only temporarily. But, he must admit Eridan is actually a really good friend that's just misunderstood, and Karkat would actually cry if something were to happen to him.

But even if Karkat feels he really needs all of these people, he can't help but also feel broken. He hasn't talked to most of them in almost two weeks. He just shut everyone else out except for Terezi. And he feels like shit for doing that. Especially to Jade and Gamzee, because he feels like they're the only two people he had a friendship with that can't be fixed. He doesn't have to worry so much about Nepeta, since she willingly trolls him from time to time. After a few minutes of thinking and hating himself, Karkat slowly fell asleep on the floor. He lay surrounded by scalemates and holding his dear phone closely to him, dreaming of his number one.

===End of Chapter 1===

* * *

**A/N:** So, it _is_ Johnkat! :D Yep. I don't think I need an explanation for shipping this. I really don't. I'm writing this mostly for me but also a friend of mine. So yeah. And more importantly this fanfic will most likely become more and more **rated M** as we go along if you know what I mean (as if Karkat's little stupid diary wasn't enough.) And okay, that song... I wrote that like approximately two _years_ ago so don't hate. It was pretty bad when I started to play it on my uke and I've haven't edited the lyrics since then. I just thought the song would've related to this fic, so... yeah.

P.S: Next chapter is going to be longer than this one, so I hope you love reading! Hehe... Okay, now I promise I'm done.

-sf


	2. Chapter 2

===Chapter 2===

===Be the justice girl.

(You are now Terezi, who serves justice daily, part of a complete breakfast, labeled, YOU WERE SERVED BY A BOSS ASS BITCH. Beg for mercy, motherfuckers. Hell yes.)

Moments in the past…

Terezi walked out of her last class, with some of her friends. So far Kanaya, Vriska, Jade, and even Rose and Dave all agreed with her new plan for Karkat, who is basically Terezi's best friend for life. They've all been demising a plan for him this coming Winter Break Week, and they've made it so that it _had_ to work, or all of this planning would go to shit.

"I've been talking to mostly Rose and Dave about it, and they completely agree with me that Karkat needs a fucking vacation from all this bullshitty drama, and needs to get outta of here before he explodes!" Terezi smirked at her friends.

"What do you mean, 'before he explodes?' He _always_ explodes!" Jade asked Terezi, but the girl responded with the shake of her head.

"Nope! Jade, dear, you haven't seen anything yet. That's just stage _one_," Terezi grinned at Jade, who looked spooked as she gulped.

Kanaya looked at her girlfriend, the Seer, with a smile on her face. "You've been making plans with Terezi for Karkat's departure?"

"Oh, of course. I think that he needs to find some sort of escape before he-" Rose was cut off.

"He explodes!" Terezi laughed, putting her arms in the air for dramatic effect. Rose smiled at her in a funny way.

"Yes, I suppose you could describe it like that. But what I meant is, he needs to leave before he has a mental breakdown, due to the fact that he's depressed. I feel and I worry that he's on the verge of getting one, because of the pressure put on him lately. Mostly, because of John. Like, remember how Gamzee suffered from intermittent explosive disorder, or IED? But we all know even Gamzee grew out of that. Well, Karkat might end up becoming like that, or he might already be... No, he might come to suffer from melancholia, did he go through anything in his childhood again, Terezi? He might've had an acute stress reaction, quite different from shock."

"I think you should be his therapist! You're so smart and all!" Jade giggled. Rose smiled proudly for herself.

"No, I only know the basics. Karkat's case isn't very common, but I am familiar with this kind of thing," Rose said. "I mean, of course, about breakdowns like these."

Vriska laughed. "Oh, please! I think _I'm_ going to have a mental breakdown if I hear another word from Karkat! If I hear him whining about John one more time, then I'm going to… _scream_!" she scoffed, fuming.

"Vriska, chill." Terezi gawked at her friend. Then, the Thief started imitating Karkat, in a melodramatic way.

"Oh, that John! I swear I'm gonna slap him one day, and then kiss his _face_! But I never do, because I'm such a _fucking pussy_, for just about _everything_! Bleh! Bluh! Fuckass! Bluh!" Vriska said, and then slapped her wrist, laughing. The Sylph and Seer both were unnoticed as they watched the two girls laugh uncontrollably.

"Blargh! Shut up Vriska! Karkles isn't… _completely_ like that," Terezi tried to argue, smirking. Soon she also started laughing about it, joining Vriska. "Urgh, why won't John notice me? He's such an ignoramus fuckass, and I want to _fuck_ his _ass_! Bleh!" Terezi joked as well.

"Urgh, John! Love me!" Vriska laughed.

"John! Let's fuck and have weird genetically screwed babies!" Terezi pleaded dramatically, falling into Jade's arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jade with a shocked face, blushing.

"Did Karkat… really _say_ that?" Jade hesitantly asked. Terezi got up, smiling at Jade.

"Once again, Jade, you have no idea how far Karkat would go. I still can't erase when he told me all the things he'd to him, that John would probably buy and fall for completely," she shuddered, holding her arms. Jade also shivered a little. Rose spoke again, her thoughts probably needing to be put into reality. She seemed to not be aware of their little ac, as if she had other things to worry about. She had a pained look on her, causing Terezi some concern.

"...Actually, I can go on and on about listing disorders I'm aware of, but the point is, I'm really, _really_ worried about him, and I don't want to lose a friend I've began to make." Rose frowned worriedly, putting her hand on her chin in thought. She then gave everyone a crooked smile, blushing. "Well then, now _I'm_ rambling, sorry..."

"Karkat will be alright, Rose. Don't worry, I think at this point, we're all worried about Karkat, right everyone?" Kanaya assured her, hugging Rose in a caring way. Rose blushed as her girlfriend kissed her cheek. Terezi thought that was extremely adorable.

"Yeah, we're all worried about him! Is he doing okay with you, Terezi?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, he's fine. And don't worry Rose. I really don't see any signs of him becoming mental, like that at least. The only really off thing he does is when I get home from school, I catch him talking to himself. But it's really cute! Because one day I caught him in the bathroom while looking at his reflection. It's abosultely adorable to hear him! He keeps saying 'I love you' and stuff, but then he just groans and shakes his head, saying, 'No, no.' I think he's practicing for John!" Terezi gushed like a fangirl.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Jade squealed.

"That's practically and serenely adorable," Rose smiled.

Terezi then frowned a little. "Well, there is some _minor_ problems. He's just a little depressed and he needs me to sleep with him sometimes because either he can't sleep or he had a nightmare. When it's because he can't sleep, I have to hold him and gently shush him and give him some sleeping pills. I literally have to hide them from him and give them to him because he's too lazy to read what the bottle says and takes either too little or too less. When he takes them, he falls asleep and I can leave him. But when it's because of a nightmare, I have to hug him the entire time, patting his head, and sing him a lullaby so he'll relax. But I have to stay with him all night, or he'll wake up again and that sucks," Terezi groaned, rolling her eyes.

"You have to sing a lullaby to him? That's so sweet..." Jade giggled.

"You two are like a brother and sister; it's weird," Rose laughed lightly.

"I think it's cute that they've grown that bond," Jade smiled.

"Yeah, we kind of are siblings if you think about it. We love each other unconditionally and we get into a lot of fights and stuff and we can play pranks on each other. And now, we live together..." Terezi chuckled.

"Doesn't it _bother_ you, though?" Kanaya asked.

"Hmm?" Terezi looked back at her with curious eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't want to meddle or anything, even if it is true, and you probably don't even-" she was stopped by Rose holding her hand.

"You're babbling again, Kanaya," Rose laughed. It made the Sylph's face flush, realizing what she was doing.

"Oh, sorry about that. Hard to control, or realize that I'm doing it most of the time. But, Terezi, what I mean is, didn't you used to like Karkat? I mean, in a more romantic way?" Kanaya asked her friend. Terezi smiled softly, looking at the ground.

"Oh, yeah, that. Wow, how do you still remember that? That was like, the fourth or fifth grade! But then I found someone I found more admirable, unlike Karkat. Anyway, I don't think Karkat ever felt like that about me, though. I would always be just one of his guy friends like Gamzee, Equius, Sollux, John... he even thought of Nepeta the same way! I kinda feel sorry for her, because she was crazy about him, and I think she still is. But anyway, I kind of got over him, I mean, I knew it wasn't ever going to happen. But like, I didn't feel upset about it for some reason. I guess I knew we'd always be friends! Look where we are now! High school!" Terezi hesitated for a moment, realizing how cheesy she sounded.

"_Fuck it, I don't even care,"_ she thought in her head, and continued.

"And as you all know, I'm in a deep and very loving relationship with-"

"_Dave_!" Jade and Vriska said at the same time. Terezi blushed at them.

"Yeah…" she smiled awkwardly, but then gasped. "Oh! I gotta go find Karkat! Wish me luck, that I'll at least be able to jump him and get him going!" She started running down the hall, waving goodbye at her friends. They all waved back at her, and started walking the other way. She jumped and over the top of the staircase, quickly running down, and going to her locker. She quickly put in the combination, and pulled out her backpack, which was designed with a beautiful dragon on it, and her coat, in a delicious, candy, candy, red. Putting it on, she felt arms wrap around her waist. Turning her head a little, she felt kissing her cheek, making her blush and smile.

"Hey Dave," she said as she was turning around, hugging her boyfriend.

"Are you gonna do it?" he asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah! We have to get everything ready by tomorrow; that's when the plane leaves!" Terezi said excitedly.

"I know, you told me a million times already," Dave chuckled. "I like your enthusiasm though, with that kind of attitude, you're gonna go far, girl," he said, holding her closer.

"Yeah, literally," Terezi giggled. "Don't worry, though. I'll message you every day!" She kissed him softly, while standing on her tippy toes. Dave has always been so tall, but she didn't mind. He put on arm around her waist, deepening the kiss a bit.

"You better, or I'll just message you daily, rapping about you," Dave joked. Or, at least, Terezi thought it was a joke.

"Ha! As if I would forget!" she assured him, then looked at her watch. "I have to go now, and give Karkat the news!"

"Where is he anyway? I have, like, three classes with him, and the fuckass didn't show up for any of them," Dave asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, he didn't go to school today, lately, he hasn't been feeling like it," she frowned. "But that's what I'm trying to change about him!"

"And I know you can do it," Dave smiled. "Alright, bye. Remember, message me!" Dave said, walking back. Terezi also started heading away.

"Don't worry, I will!" she said, and then started running out the door.

As she pushed them open, along with some other students, she felt a chill down her spine, as the cool air of winter blew in her face. It was cloudy today, and saw many students heading to their cars, and hanging with their friends. She immediately recognized someone, and ran up to them. She surprised hugged Gamzee, who was pushing Tavros around in his wheelchair.

"Hey, Gamzee!" Terezi giggled. He smiled back at her, still looking stoned as ever.

"What is up, motherfucker?" he asked.

"I'm going to give Karkat some big news today! We're heading out, on vacation!" she said. Tavros smiled at her.

"Oh, that's great. Where are you heading?" Tavros asked her.

"New York!" she said proudly, putting her hands on her hips. Tavros opened with mouth a bit, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"But, that's across on the other side of the U.S. You're really taking him that far?" Tavros wondered.

"Yep! Being a Pyrope means business! When I say he needs to leave, he definitely needs to leave! Besides, one of Rose's relatives lives there, and I think she'll be able to get Karkat' head out of his ass, in a metaphorical sense," Terezi stuck her nose up, and then patted Tavros on the head lightly.

"Now, I have to go! See you after break!" Terezi said, skipping away.

"Later, motherfucker."

"Uh, bye!"

Terezi started heading north of the school, and crossed the street after a block, heading about halfway down that block, and turning into the entrance of her apartment. She looked above her, and saw Feferi Peixes, her neighbor, waving down at her, all wrapped up in blankets, from what Terezi could tell. The poor girl was sick with a cold, but hey, no one was there to stop her from taking a swimming class in the middle of winter, even if it was indoors. Except for Sollux, well he at least _tried_ to. Damned Feferi, she was too perky and stubborn sometimes.

She put the keys in the door, and walked in. As she walked up the steps, she could tell that Karkat was here, as she heard very loud hardcore rock become clearer as she reached her floor. When she was in the front of her door, number A13, she saw a piece of paper taped to the door, written on it were the words: FUCK OFF. She glared at this, and took it down, putting it in her pocket. She also could hear the music perfectly. She put her ear to the door, listening to the lyrics:

_"_…_You'll never know!_

_I don't know where I'm going to sleep tonight!_

_Just stay at hotels for cheap,_

_And there's one down the street,_

_But, why don't you threaten me with a good time?_

_Murder the moment!_

_My God, I'm the serpent!_

_I'm sorry, I can't see that you truly love me…"_

Terezi sighed. Just as thought, his favorite band. She put the key in, turning it slowly. She quietly opened the door, trying to enter unseen and unheard. She closed it softly behind her, the handle making a clicking noise. The source of the music was her laptop, connected her speakers. Fuck, she'll have to change the password once again. What's the point, he always seemed to get it right anyway. Maybe she'll have to turn into something less practical, like Neophyte Redglare, or justice, or _Dave Strider_…

She placed her backpack on the ground and turned off the speakers and exited out of Pandora. She looked all around her house, sniffing. Her sense of smell was her expertise. She smelled... bubblegum. Hair dye. And... was that _despondency_ she smelled? If so, Karkat is... asleep. She heard some grumbles coming from the extra bedroom she had. Opening the door slowly, only by a crack, she saw a snoozing Karkat lying on the floor, wearing his signature discouraged face, and covered in sheets and blankets. She smiled softly as she saw him, clutching his phone. She decided to get even; she was still pissed at him for touching her computer. The fuckass thought he can touch whatever she had. Well, it was cool with her, but it's fun to play pretend once in a while, right? She thought knew the password, and when she typed it in, she was right.

"Ha, I didn't it would actually be _John_, quite childish of you, Karkat," she thought in her head, grinning. Right when she'd unlocked it, his notepad was open.

"_Oh? What could this be?"_ Terezi wondered as she saw a very long note labeled _Screw Writing Things Out, This is America for Fuck's Sake._ One eyebrow was raised at that titled, and eyed Karkat next to her.

"_Okay, someone has issues,"_ Terezi thought. As she scrolled through it, she realized it was.

"_Is this… a diary?!"_ Terezi gasped in her head. She started reading some of the notes. This one was from about two weeks ago. Karkat started ditching school about one week earlier.

HEY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I KEEP ON WRITING THIS SHIT. I DON'T CARE IF MY THERAPIST TELLS ME TO DO THIS, FUCK HER! AND YET, HERE I AM, CONTINUING TO WRITE! HA! I HATE MY LIFE. I HATE HOW I'M ABLE TO GET ANYTHING FUCKING RIGHT. JOHN KEEPS TRYING TO TALK TO ME, BUT I KEEP BRUSHING HIM AWAY. WHY AM I SUCH AN IDIOT? I HAVE THE PERSON I LOVE WHO COMES TO ME WITH OPEN ARMS, AND I JUST KEEP ON PUSHING HIM BACK. I AM SO FUCKED IN TH HEAD, NO WONDER I NEED "SPECIAL HELP," BUT THAT'S JUST THE NICER WAY OF SAYING, YOU'RE FUCKED UP, SO WE'RE HERE TO TELL YOU SHIT THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP WHATSOEVER! ANYWAY, JOHN AND I WERE PAIRED UP IN SCIENCE CLASS TODAY, FOR DISSECTING FROGS.

Terezi frowned; she remembered that day perfectly, that's how Karkat got his nickname, _Vomit Kid_.

I FUCKING HATE MY SCIENCE TEACHER RIGHT NOW. I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HER NOT TO PUT ME IN THE SAME GROUP AS HIM, ESPECIALLY SINCE THEY WERE TEAMS OF ONLY TWO PEOPLE, BUT DOES SHE LISTEN? STUPID FUCKING WOMEN AROUND ME, THE ONE AND ONLY ONE PERSON I CAN COMPLETELY TRUST FOR LIFE IS TEREZI, EVEN IF SHE'S SO FUCKING ANNOYING, BUT I HAVE TO LOVE HER, BUT NOT IN THAT WAY THOUGH. SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND, ALMOST LIKE MY SISTER.

Terezi felt a lump in the back of her throat form; she knew he would be so pissed at him for looking through his stuff, he couldn't trust her. Wait a minute… he _did_ look through her computer one day, and she knows he looked through her drawing journal one day, finding all her drawings of Dave and ridiculing them, so screw him.

I FUCKING HATED THIS. I STARTED BEING AN ASSHOLE TO HIM, BUT HE WAS SO STUPID AND FRIENDLY, AND SO NAÏVE ABOUT IT, AND HE WAS STILL SO NICE. IT WAS SO FUCKING AGGRAVATING, AND SO FUCKING ADORABLE AT THE SAME TIME. I COULD JUST PUNCH HIM AND KISS HIM AT THE SAME TIME.

Terezi giggled quietly at this.

HE TRIED HOLDING MY HAND, I GUESS HE KNEW I WAS ALREADY GETTING SICK BY JUST LOOKING AT THAT DEAD FROG, BUT I SHOOK IT OFF. HE FROWNED AT ME, SADLY. DAMMIT, HE MADE FEEL LIKE A COMPLETE DOUCHE, I HATED IT. THEN, WHEN HE ACTUALLY STARTED CUTTING IT OPEN, THAT'S WHEN I HAD IT. I RAN OUT OF THE CLASS, AND THREW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALL. THAT'S WHEN EVERYONE STARTED CALLING ME "VOMIT KID." HAHA, VERY FUCKING CLEVER OF THEM, I SHOULD NICKNAME ALL OF THEM, "IGNORANT ASSHOLES WHO DON'T GET SHIT AND THEY ALL SHOULD JUST BURN IN HELL." ANYWAY, WHEN SCHOOL WAS OUT, I RAN TO MY HOUSE, LOCKED MYSELF IN MY ROOM, AND CRIED FOR AN HOUR. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT, SO WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER? IT'S NOT LIKE JOHN WOULD EVER LIKE ME BACK. WHY DO WE BOTHER WITH LOVE, IF WE KNOW IT'LL NEVER BE FOREVER? I'M PRETTY SURE EVEN TEREZI GETTING TIRED OF MY SHIT, TOO, AND SHE'LL LEAVE ME. I'LL BE ALONE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE, AND DIE BY MYSELF. LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT! HAHA! WHAT A BRIGHT AND HOPEFUL FUTURE FOR ME!

Terezi widened her eyes at his words. How could he even think Terezi would do that? She wouldn't do that to anyone; if she didn't do it to Vriska, she sure as hell wouldn't do that to Karkat, of all people! What kind of person does he think she is?!

She decided to continue reading. This excerpt one was from earlier:

FOREVER ON, UNTIL I DIE, I WILL QUESTION MYSELF FOR EVEN WRITING. WHO CARES ANYWAY?

I WAS WATCHING JOHN TODAY DURING GYM, SINCE I DECIDED TO SIT OUT; I DON'T CARE IF MY COACH FAILS ME. I AM _NOT_ GOING TO RUN A MILE. NOT EVEN FOR MY LIFE. ANYWAY, I JUST WATCHED HIM RUN. HE LOOKED SO GRACEFUL, AND FAST, IT WAS AMAZING. HOW COULD HE EVEN RUN THAT FAST? IT WAS FUCKING HOT TO.

Terezi blushed. _"Well well well, Karkat!"_ she thought, sneaking another look at him. Still out like a light. _Yes_.

AFTERWARDS, THE COACH MADE ME PLAY BASEBALL WITH THEM. I WAS AGAINST JOHN, AND GUESS WHAT HIS POSITION WAS ON THE FIELD WHEN IT WAS FINALLY MY TURN TO BAT? THE FUCKING PITCHER, THAT'S WHAT. HE WINKED AT ME AND I TRIED NOT TO GET ALL JITTERY BUT I FELT IT ON MY FACE ANYWAY. HIS EXPRESSION WAS JUST SO SWEET, AND HIS SMILE... URGH, JEGUS. I SOUND SO STUPID RIGHT NOW. ONTO WHAT HAPPENED THAT RUINED EVERYTHING: WHEN HE PITCHED, I COULD TELL HE WAS GOING EASY ON ME. WELL, THAT SURE PISSED ME OFF. I SWUNG SO HARD, I FUCKING MISSED. WHO EVEN DOES A THING LIKE THAT? I SAW HIM LAUGH A BIT AND IT MADE ME FUME. AS IF THAT WAS HIS STUPID PLAN TO STRIKE ME OUT. SO I THREW THE BAT ON THE GROUND, YELLING AND FLIPPING HIM OFF. HE STARTED TO BACK AWAY AS IF I WAS POINTING A GUN AT HIM. IDIOT. THAT GOT ME EVEN MORE PISSED, SO I WALKED UP TO HIM. THE COACH HAD TO PULL ME AWAY, AND HE MADE JOHN AND I BOTH STAY BEHIND AS EVERYONE ELSE LEFT AT THE END OF THE PERIOD. WE BOTH HAD TO APOLOGIZE TO EACH OTHER, AND I SWEAR I FELT MY STOMACH FLUTTER A BIT. I WANTED TO HUG BACK, BUT DIDN'T. DAMN, WHY WAS I SO STUBBORN? IT'S A REPUGNANT QUALITY OF MINE, AND I WISH I COULD JUST GET RID OF IT, OR BE SOMEONE ELSE ENTIRELY.

LIKE TEREZI. SHE'S SO PERFECT AND WONDERFUL IN SO MANY WAYS, NO WONDER EVERYONE LIKES HER AND EVERYONE HATES ME.

Terezi realized something she hadn't before.

Does Karkat... _admire_ her?

In a way as if she was... a role model? Like, when you look at someone and say, "I wanna be just like them!" She felt flattered by this, but it also was kind of weird to her.

THE MOST AWKWARD PART WAS WHEN JOHN AND I SHOWERED TOGETHER, EVEN IF I DIDN'T EVEN NEED ONE. IT WAS SO STRANGE, BUT I LIKED IT FOR SOME REASON. HE WAS UNDER A SHOWER RIGHT ACROSS THE LOCKER ROOM, SO I COULD LOOK BACK AT HIM, AND HE WOULDN'T NOTICE. I FELT ALL MY HEAT GO SOUTH AS I SAW HIS NAKED BODY. I FELT MY FACE GET HOT ALSO, EVEN IF THE WATER FALLING ON ME WAS ICE COLD. JOHN LOOKED SO… BEAUTIFUL. NO, IT WAS MORE THAN THAT, THERE ISN'T A WORD IN THE DICTIONARY OF ANY LANGUAGE THAT WOULD ACCURATELY DESCRIBE HIM. HE WAS PRETTY THIN AND LOOKED LIKE HE NEVER WORKED OUT IN HIS LIFE, FOR SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY EXERCISE IN GYM, HOW DID HE MANAGE TO STAY LIKE THAT? WITH HIS KIND OF APPETITE, HIS METABOLISM MUST PRETTY HIGH. AND HIS SKIN LOOKED SO SOFT, HE WAS PALE. I JUST WANTED TO WALK UP TO HIM, AND TOUCH HIM AND KISS HIM ALL OVER. I LOVE JOHN SO MUCH, I JUST WISHED HE WAS MINE. I WOULD IMAGINE MYSELF TOUCHING JOHN, AND TASTING HIM ALL OVER HIS BODY. SOMETIMES I WOULD IMAGINE JOHN AND I... HAVING... UM, YOU KNOW, SEX.

Terezi gasped at this. _"Where is all of this going?"_ she thought curiously, and kept reading.

I WOULD MAKE SURE THAT EVERY SINGLE PART OF HIS BODY WOULD BE VIOLATED BY ME. I WANTED TO HEAR HIM CALLING OUT MY NAME, AND I WOULD WONDER SOMETIMES BY MYSELF WHAT WOULD IT FEEL LIKE TO BE INSIDE HIM? WOULD THE FEELING THE SAME AS WITH A GIRL? I WANTED TO HEAR ME BEG FOR IT, I WANTED TO THRUST INTO HIM SO SHARPLY, BUT I'E. OF COURSE, IT WOULD MAKE ME TOUCH MYSELF A LOT BUT I TRY TO KEEP THAT A SECRET.

Terezi felt her face instantly burn, and she almost choked on her own spit. Okay, now she _knew_ she read something that was very, very personal. Now, she couldn't get the image of Karkat masturbating out of her head. She didn't want it in there, in the first place! "Blargh!" she whisper-shouted as she stuck her tongue out. But she absolutely had to keep reading! Someone should publish this, Karkat's a great writer! Well... his work was borderline pornographic.

DON'T. DON'T EVEN... I PLAY UKE TO PASS TIME AND *NOT* THINK ABOUT THAT. I'LL WRITE A SONG ABOUT... JESUS AND FROLICKING IN THE FLOWERY FIELD OR SOMETHING. I ALREADY HAVE SOMETHING DOWN:

FUCK EVERYONE WHO SAYS JESUS IS WHITE, HE'S FROM THE MIDDLE EAST, YOU STUPID FUCKS. AND... SO EVERY TIME YOU'D SAY THAT'S THE HOME OF THE TERRORISTS, YOU'RE BASICALLY SAYING JESUS IS A TERRORIST... NEVER MIND. I'M GETTING OFF TRACK HERE.

Terezi couldn't help but smile at his stupid song. She could imagine him singing this and all, and how it would be hilariously retarded.

I HAD TO USE ALL OF MY WILLPOWER AND STRENGTH TO STOP MYSELF FROM GOING UP TO HIM AND SHIT. BUT I GUESS I WAS STARING AND FANTASIZING FOR TOO LONG, BECAUSE I SAW HIM TURN HIS HEAD A LITTLE AND HE CAUGHT ME STARING. HIS FACE GREW RED, AND QUICKLY TURNED HIS HEAD BACK. I GUESS I FREAKED HIM OUT A LITTLE. AFTER ALL THAT WAS DONE, WE GOT DRESSED, AND I LEFT. BUT... FUCK, I GUESS I FORGOT WE HAD THE SAME CLASS NEXT. DURING THE ENTIRE SCIENCE PERIOD, I WOULD LOOK BEHIND ME, AND I SAW HIM LOOKING AT ME. EVERY TIME, HE WOULD QUICKLY TURN AWAY, AS IF PRETENDING I DIDN'T NOTICE. SOMETIMES I WONDER IF HE EVEN KNOWS I LIKE HIM. I WONDER IF HE REMEMBERS THAT WE KISSED IN THE SIXTH GRADE.

Terezi smiled as she read that. She remembers Karkat telling her all about it later that day, even if she was actually there to witness it go down, but she couldn't hate. Karkat's rambling was extremely cute. It was the time Karkat realized he loved John.

IT WAS UNDER THE BASKETBALL HOOP, AND HE IMMEDIATELY ACTED LIKE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. WE WERE BOTH ACTING ANYWAY. HE WAS PRETENDING TO BE JULIET, AND I WAS ROMEO, BECAUSE WE WERE MAKING FUN OF HIS SISTER, JADE. HE LITERALLY GRABBED MY FACE, AND KISSED ME FULL ON THE MOUTH. OF COURSE, EVERYONE POINTED AND LAUGHED AT THAT, HE LAUGHED A BIT, TOO. BUT I WASN'T. I JUST STOOD, A WEIRD TWISTED SMILE ON MY FACE, LOOKING LIKE AN IDIOT. BUT THEN, THAT ASSHOLE DAVE DECIDED TO SHOOT ONE, AND IT LANDED ON MY HEAD, MAKING ME FALL OVER. JOHN HELPED ME UP, BUT I GUESS I WAS STILL SHOCKED, BECAUSE I IMMEDIATELY PUSHED HIM AWAY FROM ME, AND RAN OUT THE GYM. MAYBE, TO HIM, IT DIDN'T COUNT. MAYBE, HE DID JUST TO TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS. WELL, LUCKY HIM. BECAUSE IT WORKED. I HAVE NEVER EXPERIENCED I KISS LIKE THAT BEFORE, AND I NEVER HAVE AGAIN, TO THIS DAY. SURE, I'VE DATED OTHER PEOPLE, MOSTLY TO GET MY MIND OFF OF JOHN, AND WE WOULD KISS, BUT IT NEVER FELT THE SAME. I FELT SO MUCH IN THAT ONE KISS, YEARS AGO. I FELT ADMIRATION, FONDNESS, WARMTH, DESIRE, REGARD, AFFECTION, ATTACHMENT, YEARNING AND... I'M RAMBLING LIKE KANAYA NOW, FUCK. IT WAS THE MOST WONDERFUL THING I'VE EVER FELT IN MY LIFE. I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT, AND THOUGHT WHAT IF THE ONLY REASON I FELT ALL OF THESE... EMOTIONS... WERE BECAUSE IT WAS JOHN? I DENIED IT FOR A WHILE, BUT NOW, I'VE FINALLY STOPPED BEING SO STUPID AND REALIZED SOMETHING UTTERLY TERRIBLE AND WONDEFUL THAT MAKES ME WANT TO GAG AND SMILE AND DREAM ALL DAY.

I AM COMPLETELY, AND UNDENIABLY, IN LOVE WITH JOHN EGBERT.

Terezi felt herself blush and she giggled, that last part was so cute! As she was about to read more, but the phone had died.

"_Nooooooooooo!"_ Terezi yelled, a bit too loud. Karkat immediately opened his eyes, sitting up. Terezi quickly put the phone back where it was next to Karkat. She didn't want to get caught reading his, uh, "diary", or something.

"What the fuck just- Terezi what the hell? Your voice works; I get it!" Karkat scolded her. Terezi crossed her arms.

"You're the one in_ my_ house!" she defended herself. "Anyway, good morning, Gingersnap!" she giggled.

He growled at her, "Don't call me that. We talked about this."

"Whatever, Grumpypants! I have a surprise for you!" She giggled, and sat on her knees, facing him.

"What could possibly make my life any shittier than it already is?" Karkat questioned her.

"Um..." she bit her lip, still smiling awkwardly. Should she tell him right now? Nah, the moment was ruined, it always seemed to be ruined when Karkat opened up his big, mean mouth. Karkat sighed angrily, turning away.

"Let me guess. I ruined the moment?" he said, getting back on the bed.

She sighed, nodding. "Can I tell you after dinner?"

"I'm not gonna eat..." he grumbled.

"I'm making your favorite... spaghetti~!" she said in a sing-song voice. The boy immediately shot up.

"When's dinner?" he asked desperately.

She giggled at his excitement. "In two hours, a doi."

He scowled. "Fuck..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure time will fly. Just have a little nap for now, and I'll wake you when it's ready, okay?" she told him, sitting on the bed next to him. He still glared. She messed with his hair, grabbing a part of it and holding it up like a ponytail. "Hehe, you'd look cute in a ponytail." He still glared at her, muttering something she couldn't hear. "Hey, Karkles? Wanna know what would make your hair look even better?"

"Don't you dare fucking say it, Pyrope," he threatened her.

"If... you... didn't... _DYE IT BLACK_!" in the last declaration the girl tackled him, putting her hands on his sides. He sucked in some air, trying not to smile or laugh. The Seer grinned at him, poking his sides faster. "Aww, I know you're weak spot my ticklish little buffoon!"

"...T-Terezi... I-I f-fucking swear-_Bwahahaha_!" Karkat couldn't take it anymore. He started laughing out loudly, trying to push Terezi off. The girl kept grinning, and started to tickle his stomach. She's got magic fingers.

"Hahaha!" she giggled. "And as the prosecution struts her metacarpals across the body of the crabby asshole, he tries to break free from the curse. But no avail. Her digits have been blessed his magic powers that make it inevitable for anyone to succeed the ticklish touch. And she also notices his smell. Abosutely delectable as always, and as usual, he smells like a big, stinky butt. Hehe. But even more so, the crab manages to have the odor of... bubblegum and despair."

"C-can you s-stop?!"

"Asks the ginger crab, but the prosecution bows her head in irritation. Obviously, there is no point of stopping. Ever." After minutes went by, he finally got the strength to push her off, putting his hands to her face.

"We're done. Now," he growled, getting under a bundle of blankets.

She puffed her cheeks out. "Ugh, you're no fun, Vantas." She then got an idea. "Just go to bed. I'll wake you when it's ready."

"Why."

"Because it's my apartment. I'm the queen of this asshole junction, remember?" she giggled.

"Fine..." Karkat said. "But..." She looked at him with curiosity. "Um, can you... sing me something again?" Terezi smiled at the boy, and nodded. She got under with him, and snuggled closely to her best friend. She held him closely from behind, petting his hair and shushing him a little. She started quietly singing a soothing song that he just seemed to love so much.

"I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place..."

She looked at Karkat. He closed his eyes, breathing steadily.

"The rain is falling on my window pane,  
But we are hiding in a safer place...  
Under covers staying dry and warm,  
You give me feelings that I adore...

They start in my toes,  
Make me crinkle my nose,  
Wherever it goes  
I always know...  
That you make me smile,  
Please stay for a while  
now just take your time,  
Wherever you go..."

Her voice wandered off as she sang the last part.

"Wherever, wherever, wherever you go,  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go..."

She looked back at Karkat, who was now sound asleep. She smiled, and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight, my little Gingersnap."

... ... ...

After going on her computer and basically chatting with everyone about him, she looked at the time and saw she should be cooking now. She logged off and left to the kitchen, taking out some angel hair spaghetti and a pot. She got a message from Dave on her phone.

turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

TG: so you tell him yet

GC: N4H H3S SL33P1NG

TG: ah jesus girl you have to tell him today or you basically just wasted like a grand on those tickets

GC: 1 W1LL 1M PL4NN1NG ON T3LL1NG OV3R D1NN3R

TG: sweet whatre you making the fuckass

GC: SPAGH3TT1

TG: the fuck didnt you make that yesterday?

GC: Y3S

GC: 4ND TH3 D4Y B3FOR3 TH4T 4ND TH3 D4Y B3FOR3 TH4T 4ND TH3 D4Y B3FOR3 TH4T 4ND SO ON :[

GC: K4RKL3S 1S 4 V3RY P1CKY 34T3R

TG: i can tell

TG: but you better fucking tell him

GC: 1 W1LL J3333333Z

TG: okay

TG: gtg

GC: LOV3 YOU

TG: isnt that obvious

GC: SM4RT4SS

TG: i love you too

GC: :]

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]

She began to cook the pasta. After everything was done, she grabbed two bowls. She poured herself some, and dumped the rest into his bowl. All of it. He loved spaghetti for some weird reason. She put them on the table and called out to Karkat.

"Oh, Gingersnap! Arise, my beauty!" she sang. She heard footsteps, and a drowzy, crabby kid stumbled over to sit down.

"Don't call me that..." he yawned. He was suddenly wide awake when he saw the spaghetti. he began to eat at a quite rapid pace, and she giggled. She grabbed her fork and spun some of the noodles around, admiring the red sauce. She looked at him with a nervous expression. He eyed her.

"What's up?" he asked with a full mouth.

"Oh, the sky..." she needs to stop stalling with this. "Um, a have a surprise for you, actually." He swallowed, and looked at her.

"Oh, yeah. What was it?" She picked up her backpack, which was still sitting under the table.

"A vacation!" Terezi exclaimed happily. Karkat raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where the hell would we possibly go-?" Karkat's jaw dropped as he saw her give him two plane tickets. One to New York, and an extra for the ride back. "Holy fucking shit…" he managed to say.

Terezi squealed, "I'd knew you'd like it! I got two for me, as well! As you can see, I have been planning this for a while, so that's why I would get any job like shoveling snow and cleaning houses that would pay for the longest time! So I could do this and go with you!" She put her arms around his neck, tightly hugging him. She noticed he was still shocked. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! It's just… you did this so you can go with _me_?" Karkat asked. She nodded happily.

"You're my best friend, Karkles! And I love you! But, you know, not in that kind of way! The friendly way!" she smiled. "You're like my brother!"

After staring in shock, he finally smiled back. She felt like crying right then and there; she hadn't seen that smile in a long time, since Karkat started cutting and becoming an antisocial. Sure, he would grin sometimes, but this was a genuine smile, and he finally decided to show it again. Terezi hoped that after this trip, she would see that smile a lot more. Karkat hugged her back, but then let go, looking at her.

"I'm really happy and all, but… I just have a question," he said.

"Shoot!" Terezi said.

"Why are we going to New York? Is there anything there in particular?" It took Terezi a few seconds to give a good answer. She started to chuckle evilly, and started laughing in a sinister way.

"Um, Terezi? What the fuck, you're starting to creep me out, cut that shit out!" Karkat said.

"Hehehehehe, because, my dear Karkat, I know someone there. It just so happens that Rose has a relative living in New York, currently…" Terezi grinned.

Karkat had to think about it for a few seconds. Then he started to glare again. "You didn't…"

"Oh, but I did!"

"No fucking way."

"Oh, yes!" Terezi laughed. "Don't make me start singing, Karkles!" She poked his face, and he swatted her hands away. Terezi jumped up and stood on the table.

_"…And I'll appear in a lavaliere that goes all the way down to my waist!"_

"No."

_"Here a ring, there a ring!"_

"No! Just stop!"

_"Everywhere a ring-a-ling!"_

"Please don't be happening right now…"

_"But always in the best of taste!"_

"Terezi, please, stop it!"

Terezi got on her knees, and acted as if she was really on stage:

"_The name on everybody's lips is gonna be: Roxy!_

_The lady raking in the chips is gonna be: Roxy!_

_I'm gonna be a celebrity,_

_That means somebody everyone knows,_

_They're gonna recognize my eyes, my hair, my teeth, my boobs, my nose!_

_From just some dumb mechanics wife I'm gonna be: Roxy!_

_Who says that murder's not an art?_

_And who in case she doesn't hang,_

_Can say she started with a bang?_

_Roxy Hart!__"_

(Or in this case, Lalonde.)

===End of Chapter 2===

* * *

**A/N: **Yooooo, it's me! (not Roxie Hart, it's sassyflowers. :p)

Okay, so I bet some of you are like: Why Roxy? The answer is simple: Roxy is a boss ass bitch. Well, to me. Oh yeah, and I have this headcanon that she would be a sexy classy show girl even if she's heavy on the alcohol. I love the song Roxie and I absolutely love the movie, Chicago! It would totally be Roxy's theme song! (Am I right, ladies? Oh yeah, my favorite song from Chicago is actually Cell Block Tango. Just yessss.) And I think it's perfectly clear that I freaking love Terezi, after my last fanfic. I don't think that really needs an explanation. Many of my feels do not require an explanation. And I have another headcanon that if Karkat was a human, then he'd listen to post-hardcore like I do. I love MCR and Pierce the Veil. Like SO MUCH OMFG YOU HAVE NO IDEA. I DO WHAT I WANT. Yeah. ~(._.~) It's just... because Gerard Way, you know?

**As for smut haters, do not continue reading this. *wink wonk* Because John and Karkat _will_ fuck in this fic. But not in the next chapter, sadly. :(**

And oh yeah don't worry, there will be more Johnkat in the future, I promise! But it's going to be a _REALLY_ long time before they get smart and finally confess to each other. Notice how I both capitalized and italicized the word 'really.' So... welcome to hell, I guess?

-sf, out!


	3. Chapter 3

===Chapter 3===

===Be Karkat.

(YOU ARE NOW KARKAT, WHO BURNS WITH HATE THAT'S THE LIFEBLOOD OF YOUR UNIVERSE. BE THANKFUL FOR THAT, YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF SHIT.)

The next day...

Karkat sighed as he zipped up the last bag he packed. Honestly, he kind of didn't want to go on vacation for a week. At the moment he felt perfectly fine with curling up in this bed and crying over fucking nothing. Yeah, that's a bust. He didn't understand what he could find that would mean anything to him in New York. What did this "Roxy Lalonde" have to offer? What does she know that he doesn't? There were so many questions that Karkat had, but he didn't want to deal with them, or deal with meeting new people. He didn't want to leave; he wanted to see John again. He can't get his mind off the guy; it's so goddamn aggravating. Karkat heard the door behind him open, and saw Terezi standing there, with a giant grin on her face.

"Ready to go?" she asked excitedly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he sighed, smiling at her. He noticed she was holding a white scalemate, clutching it tightly, like a little girl. He chuckled, "You never are going to get over those things, are you?"

She grinned, "Nope! Pyralspite is my favorite! Hey, over the break, we should FLARP together! I can teach you, since you are most obviously an amateur!"

"Screw you. What does FLARP even mean?"

"Live Action Role Playing," she said, poking his nose. "Learn it."

"What does the 'F' stand for?"

"How should I know?" she snorted.

"Cause you're the one who's obsessed with FLARPing!"

"And you're the one who's obsessed with becoming a hacker, but we're both not gonna know everything about what we love, are we, Karkles?" she chuckled.

"Whatever. We have to hurry," he spat, slightly hurt by her words. He tries to be a better hacker, you know?

"Yeah, Kanaya said she'll drive us to the airport, since she's the only one who knows to drive so far," Terezi said, as they both walked out of the room. Karkat grabbed his black suitcase, and Terezi grabbed hers, again, a bright and lively red. Almost everything she has is red. Karkat surprised she didn't dye her hair red, yet. He dreads the idea of her doing that one day. When it comes, Karkat will be ready, with a noose he made for himself. (Okay, that's not true, but you get it, right?)

"Aren't you taking some drivers' ed classes?" Karkat asked her.

"Yep! I'm gonna get my license next year!" she said proudly. Karkat laughed at that. Not with _her_ eyes. She has the strangest looking glasses that are three inches thick with a red and pointy frame surrounding the lenses. and without them, she's basically blind. It's what she deserves for staring at the sun too long as a kid. She did almost everyday because she was stubborn and determined to prove Vriska wrong. Vriska would always tease her, saying 'Oh, you'll never be able to do it!' Stupid Vriska and her bullshit.

'Oh, if you look at the sun for the whole day without blinking, I'll give you twenty whole bucks!' Vriska suffered from being a total bitch. Even though Equius had told him when she was even younger, like in first grade, she was actually really sweet and nice. But then her mother was arrested for murdering her dad. So, he guesses that's the first thing that made the girl grow cold. And Terezi suffered from impulse control disorder. Of course now she's outgrown it, but it was difficult for her when she was younger. It was in the middle of summer in fourth grade._ Extremely_ hot on that day, since they all weren't originally from Washington. They were mostly from Dallas. Eridan and Feferi were from Florida, and Aradia was from Japan (Aradia) Sollux from Massachusetts. Anyway, Terezi ended up passing out doing Vriska's dare, the doctors called it a "heat syncope", and went to the emergency room. Vriska felt bad after that incident but never said sorry. And Terezi never really forgave her. One day in eighth grade, Terezi got her back by accidentally hitting her in the face with her cane when they were on stage, and she went blind in one eye. Although he felt terrible for her, he felt she sort of deserved it for hurting his best friend. The two hadn't exactly been the same, or at least when he was around.

"Cry for yourself. _I'm_ gonna be cruising around town before _you_ do, _Gingersnap_," she teased him out of his mind.

Karkat glared and said, "Don't call me that."

"Everyone's gonna find out some day anyway! Might as well be today! Then everyone will see that Karkat Vantas is the gingeriest ginger that ever walked the face of the Earth!" Terezi joked, laughing loudly.

"Is 'gingeriest' even a real thing to say?" Karkat asked, annoyed.

Terezi nodded. "I assure you; it is the _realiest_ real. Hehehehe."

When they opened the door, they were surprised with all their friends outside. Terezi gasped and jumped into Dave's arms, kissing him.

"Hi hi hi!" Nepeta said giddily, waving. "We all just wanted to say... bye bye bye!" She jumped onto the back of Equius, who was holding Aradia's hand. The two were inseparable lately, much to Sollux's disliking.

Sollux waved at Feferi from the window, who was still inside sick. "Yeah, I'm gonna go and take care of her," he said, and patted Karkat on the head as he passed by the cranky guy. "Later, KK. See you in a week," he chuckled with a heavy lisp.

(Lissssthp.)

Karkat smirked. "Yeah, see you." He saw everyone was all bundled up in huge and soft-looking winter coats, while he was just wearing two sweaters and a baseball cap. John was wearing a blue beanie and red mittens, and a big puffy blue winter coat that had blue stripes going around his waist. He was wearing jeans, and blue sneakers with one of his shoes loosely tied. The cold air made his face red and he was giving off his big stupid grin to Terezi, hugging her a goodbye.

_"Dammit! Quit staring at him! It's makes you look like a stalker!"_ Karkat felt himself blush, and looked away, and looked at everyone else to distract him.

Karkat felt pretty weird around all these people walking up to him, and hugging him. He didn't really liked being touched. He recieved a few anyway, from Rose, Gamzee, _obviously_ Nepeta (he almost had to rip her off when he had enough of her touching) and then Jade. Vriska and Eridan were just in the corner, bickering for some reason. It made Karkat feel so bad on the inside; he remembers he used to be so close to everyone a year back. But now, it was like talking to a bunch of strangers. Well, he still kept connections with Sollux and Eridan online, and hanged out with Jade, Nepeta and Gamzee a little before he started cutting school, and lives with Terezi, talks to Dave, and... well, sees Feferi sometimes at Terezi's. Okay, that sounds like a lot, now that he's thinking about it, but really it's not. He did all of these things before he started cutting school, and some of the people he listed, he stopped talking to months ago. He felt bad. _Really_ bad.

Karkat blushed and looked away as he saw John waving at him. To make matters worse, John walked up to him.

"Hi Karkat!" John said giddily. Karkat tried to act like he wasn't there. He crossed his arms, and turned his head, leaning against the wall of Terezi's house. John reached out his hand, waving it in front of Karkat's face. "Hey, are you okay? Don't be like this now!" John whined. Oh Jesus, that was cute. "You know you don't have to be a dick about everything."

"Whatever..." Karkat thought.

"Y-you're... you're being a total asshole! Ignoring that I'm even here!" John shot at him.

_"You think I don't know that?!"_ Karkat wanted to scream.

"...Why won't you talk to me? You know, we used to be great friends, what happened? And... and now you're leaving..."

_"I started loving you is what happened..._" Karkat thought again. Why can't he bring himself to say that out loud? Fucking wimp. After minutes of staring and basically getting nowhere, John gave up.

"Alright, bye. I'm... gonna miss you..." John sighed, starting to walk away.

Karkat felt pain when he heard the despair in John's voice. His heart skipped a beat. He decided he had to man up a little. He grabbed John's hand, surprising the other boy. But it made John smile. Karkat ended up smiling just looking at him, and then pulled him over for a hug.

"Fuckass, I'll miss you, too," Karkat whispered. He heard John laugh. The Knight felt like he would have died when John hugged him back.

"Oh, great!" John said, happily.

Karkat was going to let go, but John just held on tighter. And then a little tighter to a point where it was becoming awkward for the "secret" ginger. Karkat let go, and John was still clinging onto him.

_"Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god,"_ he thought, his blush deepening and in a panic mode. His heart started fluttering on the inside; John was so close to him, Karkat wanted to kiss him right there, in front of everyone. But he didn't.

"Um, John? Ah ha! Uh, you could let go now..." Karkat laughed it off, patting John's back.

"Just... a little longer? I haven't hugged you like this, since, I don't know! The sixth grade?" John laughed.

"O-okay, yeah..." Karkat stuttered, putting his arms around John again. For real, Karkat didn't want to stop hugging him either. He was so glad he was able to this much today. He seems to be progressing and getting a little more comfortable around John now. That's good, right?

He looked over at Terezi, who was wiggling her eyebrows, and Dave laughed a little. Karkat glared at them, and immediately got John off of him.

"Haha, okay! That's long enough!" Karkat said, holding John's shoulders.

"Oh, okay!" John laughed. Karkat stepped away from his crush, only to look back and see him waving his hand. "Wait, I almost forgot about this..." He unzipped his pocket, pulling a small package wrapped in blue and red striped paper. "I got you an early Christmas present since you were and leaving and stuff. So here!"

Karkat raised his eyebrows, taking it. "Oh, thanks."

"Haha, I hope you like it. Terezi told me some of your favorite bands so..."

"Wait, don't tell me..." Karkat eyed the gift with great curiosity. What band could it be?!

"You can open it if you want!" John laughed, swaying his gloved hand in the air. Karkat shakily opened it up, and saw it was My Chemical Romance, the album being Conventional Weapons.

(_FUUUUUUUUCK YESSSSSSSS! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_)

"Oh my _god_..." Karkat breathed, looking back at the gift and then at John. This boy is absolutely beautiful. He hugged him tightly, shouting, "Holy shit, I fucking love you right now!" John chuckled, hugging him back. Karkat heard voices and questions all around.

"What's going on?" Vriska spat, arms crossed and now ignoring Eridan.

"Oh, it seems John gave Karkat a present," Rose giggled.

"That is marvelous," Kanaya laughed with her.

"Which band?" Terezi sighed.

Karkat looked back at her, still holding John's hand. He started to whine. "It's fucking MCR!"

"Holy fuck, why John?!" Terezi gasped.

"What?" John asked, not understanding. Karkat looked back at him, patting his shoulder.

"Okay, I love you right now, but you just like, hurts my feels too. I'm sorry, dude."

"Did I hear someone say MCR?" Jade asked, excited. Karkat grinned at her.

"Wait, you feel me?!" he asked in shock.

"Omg, yes!" she squealed, jumping up and down in place. Karkat pointed his fingers at her.

"Aye, you're cool! I thought I was alone in this terrible world!"

"I thought that too!" Jade giggled.

"You're a beautiful person. Just... lovely or something," he waved his arms at her in front of his body, like waves. She did the same, laughing uncontrollably. "Wait, but you understand the feels right?"

"Yes!" she frowned, still jumping.

"It's like... argggh, why?!" Karkat groaned.

"Arrggh, I know right?!" Jade groaned with him.

"What's even going on?" John said, still confused. Karkat sighed, patting John on his shoulder.

"John, I have to tell you that... this band... has passed on..." he looked up to heavens for dramatic effect, and sniffling.

"_Ah_!" Jade gasped, covering her mouth. "Don't say it like that, fuckass!"

"I know! But... you know it's kinda like that!"

"Did the band members die or something?" John asked. Both Jade and Karkat looked at him in shock.

"How dare you fucking say that!" Jade yelled.

"Dude, they shall never die. They are like fucking immortal! Gerard Way is like 35 but still looks..."

"Like, hot dayum!" Jade pointed out. Karkat looked back to her.

"Right?!" he agreed. Wow, he probably sounded really gay right now. Fuck it, whatever.

"But that Gerard Way though..." Jade smiled.

"Yes, Gerard Way. Jade, when I get there we are discussing this over Pesterchum and we're gonna have a long ass feelings jam just about him. You got that?"

"Promise!" she laughed, then went on to her conversation with Dave and Terezi. Karkat looked back at John, who was shaking his head while smiling.

"I don't understand you guys..." he laughed.

"You don't get the feels," Karkat said, hugging the album. "I mean, I think I could probably punch your dick right now or something, but still."

John raised his eyebrows. "Okay then..."

"Just... thank you for this. You're a beautiful person." Karkat was clutching it to his chest, as if he fell in love with it. He was _so_ going to play it when they got there. Hell yes.

"No prob!" John giggled, then became a little red in the face. "And... I'm beautiful, apparently?" Karkat blushed. Fuck.

"N-no. I just..." Karkat looked away. "Shut up, fuckass."

"Hahaha!" John giggled, and took something else out. This guy had tons of shit in his pockets, from what it looked like to Karkat. Probably a shit ton of pranking stuff. John pulled out a blue kazoo, and put it in his mouth.

"You still play with that stuff?" Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Yeah!" John said, putting the kazoo in the side of his mouth. He then decided to take it out again. "I kept this because it keeps reminding me of that time when your weird older brother Kankri came up to me and gave me that really long, deep lecture on-"

"Fixing your attitude, yeah I remember," Karkat smirked. "That was hilarious, especially when Porrim came up from behind him and made him sit in corner for five minutes."

"Exactly! You know, your brother was kind of an asshole," John pointed out, frowning.

"Oh jeez, you don't even know. Can you imagine what it would be like to actually live with the nook sniffer?!" Karkat growled, thinking back before Kankri left for college at the beginning of the school year.

John cringed. "Actually, I really don't want to know..." He put the kazoo back in his mouth. "But what do you think?" he asked as he blew it really loud and long. "_Bbbbbbbt_!"

Karkat chuckled. "Adorable."

"Thank you," John laughed, putting the kazoo back in his pocket.

"And I just wanted to let you know..." Karkat hesitated again. "That... I-" They were interrupted by Terezi, who clapped her hands loudly and obnoxiously.

"Okay, everyone! I would like your attention! I have an announcement!" she grinned, showing off her braces. She got these teal looking rubber bands in them that matched her eye color.

"What?" Karkat said grumpily. Couldn't she see they were kind of in the middle of something? Damn Pyrope.

"Since we're leaving, I wanted to give everyone a surprise present! And that would be our dear Karkat performing right here and right now!" she winked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Is he gonna _sing_ or something?" Vriska scoffed, crossing her arms. "Pathetic."

"Terezi, what are you talking about?" Karkat's fists clenched, ready to STRIFE that bitch. What the hell was she planning?

"Oh, just a little something. You've been keeping it a secret for quite sometime, and I think it's about time you've told everyone..." she said as she was going to pull out something from his suitcase. Please not his photos of John, please not his photos of John, please, please, please...! Karkat crossed his fingers.

Then she did something that made him want to shoot himself in the head. But at least it wasn't the photos. Slowly, Terezi pulled out Karkat's perfectly red and adorably small ukulele. He hid his face under his hood and cap, feeling a blush on his cheeks. Fucking Terezi!

Everyone gasped and giggled and clapped. "Yo, Karkles! Come here and play! I don't know how to do this shit!" Terezi snickered.

"Fuck you!" he said, sitting on the snowy ground, and curling up. Then he heard annoying voices beg him.

"Karkitty, you never told me you can play!" Nepeta squealed. "That pawsitively adorable!"

"Oh my god, why didn't you tell me about this! I love the ukulele!" Jade giggled. "Please play for us!"

"Yeah, even I want to hear you," Vriska chuckled. _Bitch_.

"Dude, that's legit. You should totally jam that shit for us. That would be hella sweet," Dave said.

"Karkat, how come I was never informed of this?" Kanaya asked.

"It would be incredibly spectacular of someone of your nature to man up and perform for us," Rose insisted.

"I command you to show us how to fix the little instrument you fiddle around with, if that's okay with you," Equius breathed.

"It would be the motherfucking bitch shit tits if you played that motherfucking thing," Gamzee said.

"W-well, _ewen_ _I_ w-would like to hear you play," Eridan huffed. Seriously, he had the weirdest fucking accent. Or stutter. Or whatever the hell it was.

"It'll be okay if you play for us," Aradia said. "You'll be okay, I promise."

Dammit, there were too many voices! Everyone, just shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!

"Can I hear you play?" he heard a sweet voice say. Karkat looked up, and saw John smiling at him. How could he say no to him? Damn it. He started to have arguments with himself.

_"No, Karkat. No."_

_"But... it's John, Karkat!"_

_"Fuck no!"_

_"Well, he asked politely, Karkat."_

_"I see you have a point there, Karkat. _

_"So let me do it, Karkat!"_

_"Don't fall for it."_

_"You love him! Right, Karkat?"_

_"Karkat Vantas! If you do this, you can never call yourself a man again."_

_"Well, everyone wants to hear it, Karkat!"_

_"Karkat, don't!"_

_"Karkat, you such a fucking wimp!"_

_"No I'm not, Karkat. I'm being what you would call smart, you stupid dipshit nook humping bulge licking disgrace."_

_"Dick."_

_"Just think about it, Karkat. Basically, it would just be you kissing his ass."_

_"They're all kissing my ass begging to actually listen, Karkat!"_

_"Don't do this, Karkat! It just makes you look easy! Nope. Don't do it. No. No. NO. DON'T DO IT, MAN!"_

_"Too late, Karkat! Talk to you later, asshole."_

Karkat got up, and snatched the ukulele from Terezi's hands. "Don't touch this. _Ever_," he hissed, staring daggers at her. She just smirked, saluting him.

"Will do, captain. So, what are you gonna play?" she asked excitedly. Everyone gathered around him, with grins as big as Terezi's on their faces.

"Fine. Um, let me think of a song I know how to play..." Karkat put his hand on his chin. Vriska gasped.

"Wait, you're going to sing, too?!" she glared at him. She smirked again, and laughed, "Hahahahahahahaha! This will be so good!" She snickered, wiping a tear from her eye.

He glared back. "Yes, I probably am. "I got it." He then smiled lightly, and started to play slowly. "Let me warn you all though. I'm not going to play the whole song, because my singing skills fucking suck, so don't bitch about it..."

"I got this new change,  
I'll be sendin' souvenirs  
To all my friends up north,  
Where the weather is cooler and the people are  
Dull...

I'll be ponderin' life,  
Doing my time on the road,  
Pedal to the metal in my 1999 Ford...

And all my life in one place,  
I've done my time but I've lost the race...

I've been workin' my ass off,  
Trying to find the part of me  
My friends all miss,  
But honestly, I'm kinda fed up with,

All this advice but never a sign,  
Should I stay or should I go away?  
All to find the better half of me...

Ra da da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da da da  
Da...

The better half of me..."

He finished the last few chords, and then everyone around him stared in shock. Karkat put the ukulele back in his bag, and shoved his hands in his pocket, glaring at the ground. "Yeah, I know. You all can laugh now."

Instead of humiliation, everyone cheered and clapped, surrounding him in a group hug.

"Oh my god, Karkitty! That was purrfect!" Nepeta purred.

"Dude, that was dope," Dave smirked.

"I told you everyone. Wasn't it a _surprise_?" Terezi grinned.

"I'm just surprised that he can actually play!" Vriska snickered. "He's actually not _that_ bad of a singer, too..."

"Karkat, that was marvelous! You are just adorable!" Kanaya smiled.

"...That was the motherfucking bitch tits," Gamzee grinned.

"You are talented, you modest fuckass!" Jade hugged Karkat tightly.

"Okay, everyone get off!" Karkat said. They all let go, everyone was still staring at him in awe. "It's not that big of a deal!"

"Yes it is!" Jade argued. "You're really good! Why didn't you ever tell us before?"

"Because, I don't have to if I don't want to," the Cancer huffed.

"But you were _amazing_," Rose emphasized on amazing, shooting her hands out.

"Yeah, you were really good..." a voice said shyly. Karkat turned and saw John smiling at him.

"T-thanks..." he looked away, blushing again. "We have to go, don't we?" He asked urgently, looking at Terezi.

"Oh, yeah! Okay, party's over! Bye guys! See you in a week!" she waved at everyone as she headed to Kanaya's car. The driver had been leaning on the edge of the car, waiting for them.

"Bye!" they they all waved back. As Karkat was heading to the car with her, he felt a tug on his arm. It was John.

"So, I guess I'll see you when you get back..." he partially whispered, looking away. The boy rocked on the heels of his sneakers.

"Yeah," Karkat bit his lip, and sighed deeply. Looking at John, he saw his expression turn from excited to sad. Oh god, Karkat just wanted to kiss him so bad. He cleared his throat, putting those thoughts in his head aside. Instead, he just shook the boy's hand, and walked away. This was the last time he'll see John until the week passes. He's going to completely dread it.

Kanaya then got in her car. Karkat sat in the front next to Kanaya, and Terezi sat in the back. John called out to Karkat.

"Hey, you should message me on Pesterchum!" he suggested, smiling widely.

"Um, sure. Yeah, I will!" Karkat assured him. He looked back at Kanaya, and she smirked at him. "What are you looking at?" he said defensively, crossing his arms.

"Oh, nothing..." she said, putting the keys in. Terezi poked Karkat, and he looked back at her.

"Hey, don't be such a Grumpycat. This'll be great!" she smiled.

"I hope," he sighed, putting in his headphones and turning it all the way up. He was going to close his eyes, but was awoken by Terezi who took the headphones out of his ears. "What the hell, Terezi?"

She frowned at him, "No. You're not listening to your precious music. You're gonna enjoy this car ride, and talk to me and Kanaya. Give me your phone."

"No! I don't want to!" he whined.

"Give me the phone, Vantas!"

"No, why Terezi?"

"Cough it up, Gingersnap!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then it give it to me!"

"No, fuck y-!" Karkat was stopped by Kanaya putting her hand on his shoulder, staring evilly into his eyes.

"Karkat, don't make such a fuss over things. Just give Terezi your phone, and she'll stop nagging you. Also, I won't have to pull out the lipstick." She got closer to him. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

He stuttered, "N-no, um, Ma'am." He immediately gave it to Terezi.

"Good boy," Kanaya smiled, and turned on the car. "Everyone, put on your seat belts." The other two did as they were told. Kanaya started driving away from everyone, who yelled, "Bye!" "Have fun!" "We'll miss you!"

"Oh my god! We're gonna have so much fun, Karkles! I have planned a lot of things with Roxy, and she said she'll bring some her friends and we're gonna have a motherfucking dance party, and then she said she'll take you to..." Terezi babbled, but Karkat zoned out, daydreaming. Like the norm, about John fucking Egbert.

There were so many moments when they could have kissed, or Karkat almost admitted his affections.

Like, when they went to the Winter Wonderland Dance last year.

Or when they all a huge party at Nepeta's house. They apparently put John in a closet with a blind fold on, and when Karkat finally actually got to the party, they put him in there with him to play Seven Minutes in Heaven. They just sat far from each other, John not knowing who was with him, and Karkat, wanting nothing more but to kiss him already. It was really awkward, because he decided to try to kiss him when time was up, and was extremely close when Terezi swung the door open.

Or that moment in the locker room... Oh god, he doesn't even want to think about that.

And one moment was the last time he went to a big sports event for their school, Alternia High. Their home team, Alternia Trolls, were in a football match with... dammit, he can't remember. He believes the schools colors where red and green, and they would have these things called JuJus. He always thought their school colors were better, consisting of gray and orange. Alternia's merchandise was making these weird troll horns that looked like candy corn to him. Did trolls even _have_ horns? Whatever, he didn't care. The point is they would've kissed, but then he just backed out of it. The memory was completely taken over Karkat's thoughts, and he began to fall asleep.

... ... ...

_"Fine," John said, closing his eyes._

_"Wait, what?" Karkat asked, unaware of what John meant. John got closer to him, his eyes still shut close, blushing._

_"You said you would do whatever to me if my eyes were closed, so go ahead, do it."_

_"Oh, fuck..." Karkat said, getting red in the face._

_"Do... whatever you want to me... B-but for only ten seconds!" John said. Karkat could tell he was nervous, but probably not as nervous as him. Karkat started mentally count down the seconds passing by._

_"10..." He wanted to do it, Karkat wanted it so badly, but considering their circumstances and surroundings scared him. They were sitting next to each other in a huge football stadium, with thousands of people watching their high school's home team about to win. He would've preferred for them to be alone, especially since most of their friends were sitting around them._

_"...9..."_

_The what if game started playing with his head. What if he freaks out? What if he doesn't mean to kiss him? What if I mess up? What if he'd reject me? What if I actually do it? What if everyone just looks at us?_

_"...8..."_

_"C'mon, Karkat! This is your chance! Do it now or never! Kiss him already! KISS HIM!" he heard a voice say in his head. He gulped, and leaned in closer, soon to close the gap between them._

_"...7..." Karkat felt his heart flutter as he got closer, and looked at Terezi, who was sitting on the other side of John. She looked agitated and was crossing her fingers. She mouthed the words, "Hurry up!"_

_"...6..." Karkat was sick and tired of this. It's been like this between him and John forever. He had to end it somehow. He's been reading those stupid books his mom has, and it says that this kind of relationship is unhealthy and can mentally cause you pain._

_"...5..." C'mon, you idiot! Quit stalling and just kiss him already!_

_"...4..." Closer..._

_"...3..."_

_"...2..." Karkat was so close now, their lips were brushing against each other. John started to make this weird sound that was both new and arousing. He put his hands on Karkat's face and Karkat rested his hand on John's face._

_"...1-!"_

Karkat was awoken from his sleeping and memories by the lovely and sophisticated voice of the driver.

"Which terminal was it again, Terezi?" Kanaya asked; they were at the airport already.

"Numero dos!" Terezi answered the Sylph, pointing to a sign.

_"We're here already... dammit..." _Karkat thought, slouching in his seat.

"Well, look who decided to wake up," Kanaya chuckled, smiling at Karkat.

"Did you dream, Karkles?" Terezi snickered.

"Yeah..." he said, annoyed.

"Was it a nice one?" she giggled.

"No, it was a terrible one. It was a nightmare," Karkat grunted, looking through the window of the car.

"Hmm, whatever. Oh, we're here! Kanaya stop right ahead!" Terezi called, pointing to a group of other cars, with people coming out.

"Where are we?" Karkat asked.

"Well, we do have to get out bags checked in, silly ding dong," Terezi guffawed. Kanaya parked, and stepped out of the car with Terezi. Karkat was the last to come out, and was stopped by Terezi, who handed him his black suitcase. "Here, Mr. Grumpypants," she grinned. He took it from her, and put it on the ground, pulling out the handle. She took out her red one, and hugged Kanaya, kissing her cheek.

"I'll miss you both," the Sylph smiled, hugging Terezi back. They let go, and Kanaya went to hug Karkat, kissing his forehead softly. Karkat blushed; seriously, Kanaya was like his second mother.

"I'll miss you too, _Fussyfangs_," Karkat said, clinging to her.

"Oh, wow, no one has called me that since sophomore year!" she laughed.

"Oh, sophomore year. Were you dreaming of that, Kitkat?" Terezi grinned again, poking at him as he still clung to Kanaya.

"Pfft, no! N-no. Sh-shut up," he denied. Kanaya started to feel awkward as he still clinging to her as a boy does to his mother.

"Um, Karkat? You could let go now..." she said.

"N-no! I change my mind! I don't want to go anymore!" he whined.

Terezi groaned, "Oh my god, you're such a fucking baby, Kitkat." She then walked to them, and tried to pull Karkat off Kanaya, who obliged.

"No! Kanaya, don't make her take me!" he said, looking as though he would cry.

"U-uh, but you have to! C'mon, let go Karkat!" Kanaya said as she had to try and rip him off. "Terezi, pull harder!"

"No! I don't wanna!" Karkat whined again. Other people looked at them as they walked away.

"Karkat, you're causing a scene! You idiot!" Terezi said under her breath.

"I don't care!" he growled. After a few more minutes of pulling and tugging, Terezi managed to drag him away from Kanaya. The Sylph just stood at the hood of her car, panting.

"No! Kanaya! Come back!" Karkat wailed garishly, trying to bolt away from the displeased prosecution and grab onto his "mother" again.

"I-I'm sorry! Remember I love you!" she ran into her car, and drove away. He frowned in a vexatious manner, and looked back in fear. Terezi scowled at him, and airily swatted at his head.

"You are the most vacuous baby I've ever seen."

"Shut the fuck up! I change my mind!" he shot back.

"Pusillanimous, are we?" she spat.

"Sesquipedalian, are we?" Karkat sneered.

"Shut up. I've always been a logophile, and you know it, _ass_," she sneered. "Now get up. We have to check our suitcases in."

"Urgh, fine," he groaned as he got up and rolled his case behind him. They checked in their bags, and waited in line for about five minutes and sat down for only twenty more when the speaker called out for their flight. They got on with no incident. (Surprisingly...)

"What aisle are we in again?" he asked her as they walked onto the plane.

"You're in A8 and I'm in A7. We're sitting together, is that okay?" she asked him curiously.

"That's perfect," he sighed, as they got to their seats and sat down. He was glad that he didn't have to sit next to some nosy stranger. They put on their seat belts and she looked at him worriedly.

"Don't be such an introvert. I want you to socialize, okay? Talk to people. Do it for me please?" she asked. He looked in her eyes. Dammit, how could he say no to her? Especially when she gives him _that_ look.

"How can I if I'm leaving everyone?" he asked. _"When I'm leaving John..."_ he thought gloomily.

"Well I want you to make _new_ friends. I just want you to be happy. I can see you're not happy here or you just have a funny way of showing it," she smiled. He smiled lightly at her. Terezi then grabbed his hand, and gave it a friendly squeeze. He looked back up at her. "Karkat... are you a scopophilic?" she asked randomly.

"W-what?!" he asked, blushing. "No! ...Why... why do you ask?"

She paused for a moment and replied, "No reason. Just asking."

He eyed her suspiciously then asked, "Can I have my phone back now?"

She shook her head. "Nope! I want to see you _not_ listen to your music for once," she grinned. He groaned once again, turning away from her. "Well actually Karkles, I'm going to go on Pesterchum to show you... tipsyGnostalgic, and you're going to talk to her. It's a good thing they have Wi-Fi here..." Karkat secretly what she was saying over her shoulder.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling tipsyGnostalgic [TG]

CG: H3Y

TG: who dafuq is this?

TG: wait wait wati wait a sec!

TG: ur like karkat. rite?

TG: oh am i righhht?

TG: terzi n rose told me alot abuot yoou boy ;D

CG: NO TH1S 1S T3R3Z1 1M JUST M3SS4G1NG YOU THROUGH H1S ACCOUNT

CG: H3S GONN4 T4LK TO YOU SHORTLY

CG: B3 PR3P4R3D H3 C4N G3T V3RY N4UGHTY 4ND V3RY SHOUTY :]

TG: oooh how nauty ;)

TG: *naughty

CG: NOT L1K3 TH4T ;]

TG: pfft whatev kay ky

TG: *ky

TG: FUCK *kay

Terezi looked back to Karkat. "And there's also a warning for you. Roxy can be a little... _illiterate_, but that's because she's drunk most of the time, so don't bitch about it to her, okay?" she smirked.

"Whatever." Karkat rolled his eyes, preparing for whatever "Roxy" had to give him.

CG: 4LR1GHT H3R3 H3 COM3S

Terezi handed him the phone. "Here, Grumpypants."

CG: WHO IS THIS.

TG: immm ROXY LALONDE!

TG: hye ther karkitten *wink wonk* ;)

CG: OH. MY. GOD. YOU *ARE* ILLITERATE.

CG: WELL THEN, HELLO. I AM KARKAT VANTAS.

TG: hey fuc u! hehe

CG: ARE YOU DRUNK OR SOMETHING? BECAUSE THAT MUST BE FUCKING PLEASANT, AM I RIGHT?

TG: hey scre w you im currenty drinking fy info

TG: *currently

CG: OH MY GOD.

TG: sooo r u exited to come to ny? the big apple? :DD

CG: WELL ACTUALLY I'M KIND OF NERVOUS.

TG: gaps! :O waht for?

TG:dis place is DABOMB if u kno w what i mean

TG: *fuck all of thos typos -n-

CG: BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO AND I DON'T KNOW ANYONE THERE

CG: AND I'M LEAVING A BUNCH OF PEOPLE I ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT.

TG: heyyyyy what bout me? n terezi

CG: TEREZI IS JUST ONE PERSON I CAN HOLD ONTO, AND WELL

CG: TECHNICALLY I JUST MET YOU!

CG: FUCK, I DIDN'T EVEN MEET YOU IN PERSON YET! AND I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE EXACTLY.

CG: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN?

TG: weel now that u ask…

TG: i am roxy laolonde and im a travelin show grrl meow ;D

TG: damn *lalonde im so wasted rigt h now I cant even type my own n ame right

TG: and i love LOVE cats theyre the b est & thats why I like ur name.

TG: its fuckin adorbs yo :3

TG: KAR. KAT.

TG: thats fuking perfect and i luv u bitch y cant i have your name

TG: beep beep MEOW lol

CG: WHY DOES EVERYONE MAKE CAT JOKES ABOUT MY NAME? IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY ANYMORE, JEGUS.

TG: dont u mean *jesus

CG: NO, I DO NOT ACTUALLY.

TG: hmmm kaay

TG: hey! wanna know about MY frends? itll make u feel bettr that u will kno more people

CG: WELL, OKAY. I GUESS SO.

TG: yayy! ok, first there s jakey hes anglish btw and he talks w/ a fucin cray cray accent n stuff and he likes adventre shit and he likes blue ladies lol

TG: hes kinda sometiesm weird tho

TG: urgh wayt *english *fucking *advenvetur *somethimes

TG: *screw it

TG: and theres dick daves bro

TG: lol! XDD *dirk! ! ! but i gotta use that on him l8r…;)

TG: and hes all sugoi and stuff and he and jake are like *wink wonk* dating n stuff

CG: UM. THEY ARE. WELL THEN.

TG: oh yess ;) they be gettin it ON like allll nite so rated x up in this joint get used to it when u get here

TG: acctually think they are doin it right now lemme check brb

CG: OH GOD. NO.

TG: yea no theyre not right now but im p sure they will sooon hehehe

TG: and then theres one last special gal u should know bout

TG: janey jane JANEY CROCKER!

TG: shes fucking greate n stuff and youll love her she likes baking and bein a prankrster master and stuff

TG: sound familiar? ? ? ;D

CG: ISN'T SHE JOHN'S RELATIVE?

TG: ogm yes u got it rihgt! clap calp clap

TG: *clap an d i think *rite ;)

TG: sooo i think youre gonna like love her

TG: shes a lot like john actually now that i think about it...

TG: like whoa hopy shit an stuff

TG: *holy and she like dresses up in wierd costumes like him and walks a round her house in them all creepty like...

TG: and theyre both into kinda shity movies... and they both reenact scenes from them

TG: like damn its kinda annoyin XO u know what i mean?

CG: YEAH, I GET IT. I REMEMBER I HAD TO DEAL WITH JOHN'S SHIT LIKE THAT. I WENT TO A SLEEPOVER AT HIS HOUSE ONCE WITH HIM AND DAVE, AND THAT'S BASICALLY ALL HE DID.

TG: ooooh a slepover? did u bang the bithc? *wink wonk*

TG: *bithc

TG: *bicht

TG: *TYPOS R A BITCH!

TG: yes ai got it X3

CG: WHAT THE FUCK. NO I DIDN'T.

TG: aww come on i know u wanted 2! i can tell cuz terezi told me bout ur little crucsh on him and its fucking cute

CG: NO. JUST NO.

TG: YES just yes ;D

CG: OH GOG HOW MUCH DID SHE TELL YOU?

TG: well, from how when u 2 were a party a year ago and you were playign spin the bottle w/ everyone

TG: he spun and it landed on YOU!

TG: lol and u were like aww hells naw but u guys ended up doin it anyway

TG: it was a quick one and everyrone groaned that.

TG: wish i was there i wouldve forced you two to like make out

CG: NO

TG: yes! any hoo

TG: and then u guys like played turth or dare and some gal named vrisaka dared you to do something to john and he was all liek silent and what not lol again!

CG: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

TG: yes agian oh and then dave dared u 2 to french kiss each other for 10 secs u bascially tackled him and i was like lol

Karkat grunted in anger. That was _not_ true! Sort of...

TG: oh AND THEN u guys had to play 7 min in heaven ;D

CG: OH GOD.

TG: but when youo were FINALLY about to kiss him instead of just staring each o ther (terezi told me)

TG: TIEM. WAZZ. UP, BITCHES! lol XD

TG: and everyone was questioning u two and u both were silent and stuff

CG: NO.

TG: lemme cont'd ur interrupting me all rude and SHIT

TG: ok where was i?

TG: oh yea!

TG: and one time u guys were a school dance

CG: NO NOT THE DANCE NOT THE DANCE NOT THE FUCKING DANCE ANYTHING BUT THE DANCE.

TG: and she forecd u 2 ask him as a joke but he siad YES! ! ! omg. and u danced all weird and he laughed and ur were all like bluh whatver

TG: BUT THEN it was time for the slow dancong part!;O

TG: *dancing

TG: and u 2 were like soo fuckin kwaaii its ridiculous that ur not dating yet

TG: *kawaii

TG: why. arent. u two.

TG: FUCKING YET? ?

CG: WELL THERE ARE MANY THINGS WRONG WITH WHAT YOU JUST SAID.

TG: actually wait a sec like lemme paste what rosey and terzi told me hold on

CG: DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING?

TG: TT: It was one of the most gratifying moments for Karkat, I believe. His demeanor said it all.

TG: TG: realy?

TG: TT: Yes, if you saw his facial expression I think you might've taken a video of it and laughed as I did.

TG: TG: heheheheh if u tlel me taht i prolly would u kno me haha

TT: TT: Haha, I suppose so.

TG: TT: Anyway, it was incredibly wonderful to me since they were dancing so gracefully and adorably together. I think I was grinning when I saw them, as I too danced with Kanaya. But I also watched them since Terezi and I have been planning their departure of sophomore year together as a couple. At least that's how I hoped it would end up...

TG: TT: I grieve over the fact that Karkat is practically in love with John. And well, John...

TG: TG: aww! lol X3

Karkat waited in constipation to finally know how John felt. Was that an "aww" as in he... liked him, or an "aww" to poor fucking stupid Karkat? He had to know!

TG: thats all u get! im not spuosed to say an its not my place to do stuff like that

CG: DAMMIT.

TG: okay there another story terezii told me

TG: *terezi

TG: GC: SO W3 W3R3 4T 4 FOOTB4LL G4M3 FOR OUR SCHOOL TOD4Y 4ND OBV1OUSLY W3 W3R3 W1NN1NG L1K3 CR4ZY :]

Karkat gulped as he read the next conversation. How dare she go blabbing on his life to someone he's never met before? He'll have to get her later, as well as Rose.

TG: GC: 4ND K4RK4T 4LMOST D1D TOO BUT UNFORTUN4T3LY 1T W4S TOO L4T3 :[

TG: GC: TH3Y W3R3 4BOUT TO K1SS 4ND HOP3FULLY 3ND UP TOG3TH3R F1N4LLY

TG: GC: BUT TH3N OUR T34M M4D3 TH3 W1NN1NG GO4L 4ND TH3Y D1DN'T 4ND 1 W4S SOOO FUCK1NG P1SS3D 4T K4RK4T B3C4US3 H3 D1DN'T JUST CONT1NU3

TG: GC: H3 JUST B4CK3D 4W4Y L1K3 4 FUCK1NG B4BY BUT 4T TH3 S4M3 T1M3 1 W4NT3D TO CRY B3C4US3 1 4CTU4LLY THOUGHT TH3YD B3 TOG3TH3R

GC: SOM3T1M3S 1 R34LLY DO :[

TG: TG: hang on ther grrl

TG: GC: TH4NKS

Karkat raised his eyebrows. Terezi cried over Karkat's pathetic never-happening advances? This was certainly a new one. He looked over to his best friend. She was knocked out, her head rolled to the side on the window. He's pretty sure a few hours have just passed so they'll be landing soon. He looked at the time on his phone. Yep, it's already been a few hours. Soon, he and Terezi will meet this Roxy Lalonde and all of her friends she'd been telling him about.

TG: so yea thats all i gots to show u baaabe

CG: WHATEVER

TG: oh it looks like youll be landin sooon! :D well actually no im not at the airprort 2 get u guyz

CG: WHAT? THEN HOW WILL WE MEET YOU? WE WON'T KNOW WHERE TO GO.

TG: d worry bout it ive got the mazing sexy janey to get u two shell drive u to the resturant im tonite yeah bby

CG: OH SO YOU'RE WORKING. THAT'S COOL I GUESS BUT

CG: HOW OLD ARE YOU ANYWAY?

TG: my b day just passed so now imm like 27 yeah and so is dikry and jakey but janeys b day is next year ont he same day as johny though like me w/rosey dirky w/ daevy and jakey w/ jadey

CG: OH. WOW.

TG: an d u guyz r still in hs like juniors right?

CG: YEAH

_"Passengers, we will land in about 20 minutes. Do not unbuckle your seat belts until the light above you turns on. Thank you,"_ Karkat heard.

CG: YOU WERE RIGHT, WE WILL BE LANDING SOON. I'LL TALK TO YOU WHEN WE LAND.

TG: ooh actualy can u w8 til i message u? i gots to perform rite now ttyl and callie is totes botherin me bout my vodka

TG: byeee

tipsy Gnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

Well, that was the end of that until a while. Karkat shook Terezi's arm to wake her.

"Terezi... wake up," he whispered. She yawned, and turned her head to face up.

"You look wide awake..." she stretched her arms, and leaned forward.

"Couldn't sleep. I was talking to Roxy," he informed her.

"Oh, yeah. What did you think of her?" she smiled weakly, obviously still tired.

"She was... an interesting character, but she told me Jane will pick us up, since she's at a show tonight."

"Yeah, I knew that..." Terezi yawned again, leaning on Karkat's arm. Her reply sort of made Karkat upset. He didn't like that she knew so much when he would just find out. It made him wonder how much she really knew and what she was planning entirely.

... ... ...

They had just got off the plane, and they dragged around there suitcases everywhere looking for Jane Crocker.

===End of Chapter 3===

* * *

**A/N:** sassyflowers has awoken.

Yeah, the next chapter is going to finally introduce Roxy and everyone else. Right now they're like SO MYSTERIOUS, MUAHAHAHAHA.

And yes, my headcanon is that Karkat's a ginger, but he dyes his hair black so no one knows, and only Terezi does! I find this idea very accurate and fucking hilarious. Yes. Just yes. WELL, I also like the idea of him being albino and also him with black hair and red eyes. Too picky to have one headcanon, fml.

Next chapter will be up soon, after I clean it up a little.

- arigatou, sf


End file.
